Penta Penguin
Penta Penguin is a character in the Crash Bandicoot series. He's based on the penguins in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back who walk aimlessly and then take a moment to spin. Similar penguins also appear in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Penta first appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken as a minor character. He was later included in Crash Team Racing and the Nitro-Fueled remake of that game as an unlockable character via a secret button combination in the main menu. Aside from the N. Sane Trilogy, this is the only game where the name Penta appears. While the original version leaves the name unstated, the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remake of Warped implies that the penguin that appears in the boss fight against Dingodile is Penta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZmXZIch-AU&t=7m38s History Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Penta's first appearance is in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. He tends to be very greedy since most of the time he's a merchant selling items for high prices. He has a girlfriend named Gurin and is head over heels for her and will do anything to win her affections. He is later seen in another chapter selling jet packs when Crash and Cortex decided to go into space to find the Power Stones much faster. ''Crash Team Racing'' Penta is only unlockable via cheat code. If players hold down R1 and L1 and press down, right, triangle, down, left, triangle, and up, at the main menu, he will become a playable character. Intended to be a "joke" secret character, he is the only racer with maxed out stats. In the NTSC-U version of the game however, Penta has the same stats as Polar and Pura, being good at turning but not having much speed. When winning a cup, he shows off his spin attack in the typical fashion of Crash 2's penguins, between jumping with joy. After a loss, he slowly rotates himself on his back instead. Penta vocalizes in the usual birdlike screeches and squawks of a penguin. Because Penta was added very late into development and was largely untested, he appears in a rather unfinished state, with noticeable glitches and oddities involving him. When using the mask power up, Uka Uka shows up in the item box, but Aku Aku appears when the power-up is used. In addition to his normal penguin noises, Penta can also utter the placeholder lines "Penguin Yay One" and "Penguin Yay Two", uttered in a monotone voice by the programmer Gavin James. The voice glitch is fixed in other versions. Stats ''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' Penta is referenced in the trophies for Warped for when Dingodile is defeated, The penguin that appears in the Dingodile Bossfight also seems to have the same purple tuft of hair on it's head like penta however it does not have Penta's signature scarf. So it could possibly or possibly not be Penta. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Penta appears in the Nitro-Fueled remake of CTR as a locked character, much like in the original version of the game. To reflect his perfect stats from the PAL and NTSC-J versions, he is now a Speed class racer with max speed but poor acceleration and handling. Penta is unlocked by using the same cheat code as in the original game, being the only character who may only be unlocked via code. His design recycles the penguin model from Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, albeit with Penta's trademark scarf. His overall appearance comically alludes to the glitches associated with him in the original CTR. He retains the "Penguin Yay One" line, but now speaks it in the same voice he speaks his other lines. As a reference to the mask glitch from the original game, the mask protecting him frequently switches between Aku Aku and Uka Uka, (both masks also give him instructions in adventure mode and are often randomly switched) and Penta himself switches between looking kind and cutesy, to occasionally rubbing his hands with a shifty look to justify him being able to use both masks. The "Penguin Yay One" line is also adapted into a wordplay when winning a race causing Penta to say "Yay penguin I won!" Stats Characteristics Personality Penta's personality in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken is portrayed as rather greedy as stated above, but also could be proceeded as very intelligent as he has created jetpacks and sold them and in said manga he sells them to Crash. He also seems to do anything to impress his girlfriend as well. In Crash Team Racing, Penta dosen't show much personality aside from spinning like a Penguin enemy from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back in his winning podium animation, and as such, there isn't much added to this character's background. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Penta is shown to have a sinister side, which alludes to Penta either pretending to be nice to hide his true motives, or him having a split personality. When winning a single race, he celebrates by making evil grins and clasping his flippers, and his winning podium animation has him mockingly laugh at the other racers before realizing what he's doing and ceasing this behavior temporarily. His losing animation has him pretending to be dying while making cute faces inbetween. This change in personality, alongside the fact that Penta can have both Aku Aku and Uka Uka as his Invincibility Mask, is a reference to the original NTSC-U version of Crash Team Racing, which erroneously shows Uka Uka to be his Invincibility Mask, but turns out to be Aku Aku when used. Physical Appearance In his first appearance in Dansu! De Jump!, ''Penta is a small penguin. He's pretty cartoony and doesn't seem to be based on a specific species, but is close in markings to a chinstrap penguin. He has big, round eyes, a small pointed beak and a winter scarf wrapped around his neck. The colours of his scarf and other details were unknown at this point in time due to the manga being printed in black and white. He mostly retains this appearance in ''CTR, ''only now his colouration is shown. He's a black penguin with a white belly and face, purple scarf, and a somewhat chestnut-shaped head. His eyes are closer together and icy blue, and his beak is smaller. His podium model reuses the standard penguin model instead, being dark blue, lacking the scarf and having a different body shape. In ''Nitro-Fueled, ''his appearance has a few small changes. He gains some purple colouration to the tuft on top of his head, he's slightly slimmer and taller, his beak is bigger, his eyes are smaller and further apart, and he now has black claws on his feet. He also now retains a consistant design on and off the podium. Appearances *Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' (cameo) *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery See: Penta Penguin/Gallery Trivia *Penta means "Five" in the Greek language. *Penta is one of the only three characters players cannot be raced against as a computer controlled character in 8-player races (along with Fake Crash), Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe and Pinstripe are computer controlled as boss characters and N. Tropy is simply computer controlled as a ghost in Time Trial mode. *Penta Penguin is one of five racers not to reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Papu Papu, Pinstripe, Komodo Joe and Ripper Roo. Also, Penta is the only one of the non-returning racers who wasn't a boss (however, all of them are secret characters). *In the original CTR, Penta is the only secret character to have Aku Aku as a mask during a power up. *He is one of the only two characters who can use more than one mask (Aku Aku and Uka Uka) in CTR Nitro Fueled, the other being King Chicken. **This does not include Sparx or Apo-Apo, who protect all characters when racing on Spyro Circuit or Megamix Mania, respectively. *Penta's victory theme is the same as Ripper Roo and Papu Papu. *Out of all of the characters that appear in CTR (other than the masks and Fake Crash), Penta is the only one who does not have a text entry in the closing credits. *The beta version for CTR claims that Penta became a weather forecaster, and kept predicting another Ice Age. *Penta makes an appearance in the CTR intro, when Polar is reading the "How to Drive" manual (behind him), though he's hard to spot as he's very small. He also appears racing in Coco Park, just as Oxide is about to begin speaking to the racers of Earth. **Penta's appearance in the intro has been expanded upon in Nitro-Fueled, where he notices Polar reading the manual upside down, smacking the latter to get him to read the manual up right. *He's the smallest racer in CTR. Even compared to Polar and Pura he's quite short, with only his head barely being visible over the back of his kart. *Japanese sources don't distinguish him from the normal penguins. References es:Penta Penguin fr:Penta Penguin hu:Penta Penguin it:Penta Pinguino ja:グリン pl:Penta Penguin pt:Penta Penguin pt-br:Penta ru:Пингвин Пента Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males